This Guy
by WolfyMagician
Summary: This guy...was smiling at me and talkin' to me...he was being real friendly, and I think he was comin' on to me!" Who exactly is 'this guy? What did he say?


**Author's Notes: Hey. Well, here's a really random fic about the guy Nicky met on the subway. It's not really funny...just kinda weird. Ha, I kept on referring to him as 'this guy'. Is that his name or something? Jk. In this particular fic, the guy is a total player. He hits on girls to hide his gayness, and is pretty good at fooling everyone. Well, not Nicky...sorta. He totally has a 'love at first sight' with dear Nicholas, so that's why he acts like he did. Ok, onto the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVENUE Q OR ANYTHING HERE! If I did, Rod and Nicky would be in 'You Can Be as Loud as The Hell You Want.'**

XxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxX

"This guy...was smiling at me and talkin' to me..."

Nicky sat unusually quietly while waiting for Rod outside the post office on an old wooden bench. The air was cold, yet the sun was out. It had been raining for a few weeks now, and today was the first day of sunshine. As Nicky leaned back, drops of water from the bench clung onto his sweatshirt. His hair felt damp, and his eyes were beginning to droop. As he stretched his legs out, he felt a sudden bump against his ankle. Before he could react, there was a little yelp of surprise, a small thump, and a quick "Crap."

Nicky, after realizing what just happened, scrambled to his feet and held his hand out to the unfortunate person, lying faced down, on the wet ground. "Are you okay?"

The young man raised his head to find an anxious round face looking directly at him. When he didn't respond, Nicky bent down on his knees and moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry," said the green man to him, "I didn't see you." With that, he allowed himself to be lifted off the ground.

Nicky apologetically brushed off the dirt in the smaller man's sleeve. "Oh, damn it." As he was about to apologize again, Nicky saw that there was a rip on the jeans of the poor guy. As he examined the tear closer, he found that there was a growing red stain coming from it.

The other man shrugged; cuts were not new to him, anyway. Slowly, he offered his hand. "Thanks." He looked at Nicky thoughtfully, "I'm sorry...but have we met before?"

XxXxXxXxxXxx

"He was being REAL friendly...and I think he was coming on to me!"

"Nicky!"

"What?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh. Sorry, Rod...."

"What are you looking at?"

"Hey, Rod..."

"Yes?"

"D'you remember that guy I met on the subway?"

XxXxXxXxXxxx

Nicky sat on a cold, cracked plastic chair, staring out into nothing. He had just missed his subway, and was currently waiting for the next to arrive. Other people power-walked in and out the station, carrying briefcases, hand bags, and cups of lukewarm coffee. By the looks of one guy in a suit who kept on dropping his things, today was his first day of work.

"Work..." Nicky said in disgust. Who works anyway? It's boring and requires effort! That's what dull roommates are for; they work and they don't mind it! Plus, in Nicky's case, his roommate pays for everything. That was just a bonus, though. Most unemployed people aren't as blessed as he to have their best friend take good care of them as long as they needed.

With a loud noise accompanying it, the subway arrived unceremoniously across the station from where Nicky was. Getting up, the green man walked over to the now-open door of the subway. He found a seat next to the window, with only one available seat next to him. As he sat down onto the cushioned chair, he looked out the window at the unfortunate people who actually had to work. In a few uneventful minutes, the subway's doors were about to close when a young man slipped in, barely missing getting sandwiched in between the doors. He didn't seem to care, as if he did that everyday. Nicky, however, was impressed at the smoothness of the act and gave the guy two thumbs-up.

"Nice," Nicky commented as the man made his way to the empty seat beside him.

The other smiled and nodded to the space. "Is this seat taken?"

When Nicky shook his head, he sat down comfortably, grinning. "Yeah, I do that almost every day. (I KNEW IT!) Y'know, sleeping in and such..."

"Where do you usually go?" Nicky wondered, unconcernedly looking at the other man straight in the eyes.

"Uh, to, er, work." He looked away from Nicky, trying his best to cover his blushing face. 'Why is this guy looking at me like that?' he thought, 'Why the eyes? It's so sweet!'

Nicky, who had unintentionally caused another person to be mortally embarrassed with his innocence, smiled. "Good for you."

The smaller man grinned, composing himself. "And where are you heading?" he asked seductively, looking at Nicky with his signature smile. He had no problem flirting with girls and such; he was always called a playboy or womanizer by everyone who saw him at the act. In fact, he was very experienced with 'getting' the ladies.

Nicky, however, was completely oblivious. "Oh, I'm going home...My friend's probably wondering where I am anyway."

"Oh? How sweet. Well, would you like me to walk you home once we reach your stop?"

"Huh?"

"Oh--it's nothing. Just trying to be polite..." he had completely slipped; that comment was used for girls only! Geez, it was if he had a template of pick-up lines.

"Hahaha. You're kinda funny..."

Normally, Nicky hated subway rides because it always seemed to go on forever. He would sleep, play the crappy games on his cell phone, or just bother small kids. Even so, it was extremely boring. Today, however, was different. Time seemed to pass more quickly when he was talking with someone. Someone fun, too, and who could make Nicky laugh. He was amazed that the subway stopped in the station before his in no time. It was almost time to get off.

Nicky couldn't help but notice how nice this guy was. He was being really friendly, and he seemed to like smiling a lot. The topics they talked about were light and casual, but he managed to make even the most cliche ones really funny. At one point, he had winked at Nicky after making him laugh so hard at a particularly funny comment on 'jobs'. Nicky had no idea that this guy already missed his stop just so he could continue talking with him. His phone kept on vibrating with the calls of his secretary, and he had at least eleven different messages containing "Where the hell are you?" from several other people. Nevertheless, he just ignored his phone and chatted Nicky's ear off.

Finally, the subway stopped at Avenue R, just a few minutes walk to Nicky's home. Nicky seriously considered skipping his stop as well, but he doubted he had enough money on him, or that this guy would be willing to skip his own stop. (He doesn't know the guy already did. O_o)

Nicky sighed. "Well...here's my stop..."

"Oh. Yes." The other man had been preparing himself to say goodbye, yet it still hurt when he did. "Goodbye, then."

"Yeah...nice meetin' ya." The two shook hands, smiling. As Nicky got off and waved to the guy sitting beside a now-empty seat, he couldn't help but realize how feminine the other man waved back. The doors closed and the subway sped off, and yet Nicky was still staring after it. Shrugging, he started on his way home, his mind dissecting exactly what just happened with that guy. 'Oh,' he thought after he had reached the steps to his and Rod's apartment, 'that's what it was...'

"I think he was coming on to me. I think he might have thought I was gay!"

Yes. He probably did.


End file.
